The present invention relates to remote tire pressure sensing systems, and in particular to radio frequency pressure sending units mounted on a tire valve.
DE OS 43 03 583 discloses a snap-in tire valve that includes a tire pressure sending unit mounted on the inner end of the tire valve. The sending unit is received inside an enlarged end of the body of the valve. This enlarged end extends over a substantial portion of the diameter of the valve, and the position of the enlarged end is anticipated to have an adverse effect on the movement of elastomeric material as the tire valve is snapped in place in the valve opening of the wheel.